borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperion Slaughter
Hyperion Slaughter is the third and last in a series of "Circle of Slaughter" survival missions in Borderlands 2. It consists of five optional missions given by Innuendobot 5000. The mission series and the Ore Chasm in which it is conducted become available after accepting the Toil and Trouble story mission. Description Each mission (round) has the same principle structure which involves surviving several waves of Hyperion combat personnel and bots, including their badass and super badass variants. Each round has the same objectives: *Assemble in arena *Survive round *Complete waves X/Y *Kill Hyperion with critical hits: 0/X Each round also has an optional objective for killing certain number of enemies with critical hits. Regardless of the game mode, number of critical hit kills required for the round remains the same. General Strategy With loaders making majority of attackers, strong corrosive weapons are the absolute must. Hyperion Engineers and Snipers are much faster disposed off using explosive weapons so a good Torgue Assault Rifle gets very handy here. Surveyors, and more so in the later stages, can be source of a serious headache. Easiest way of eliminating them is to damage some Loaders then take out the Surveyors as they hover around repairing their damaged allies. Good combination of shock, corrosive, and explosive weapons is the way to go. Having a pistol, an SMG, a shotgun, and a sniper rifle - all with corrosive element - is the ideal combination. Having another pistol or an SMG with shock element to quickly deplete shields before switching to a corrosive weapon, is highly recommended. Good-quality Maliwan weapons are preferred. Corrosive transfusion grenade MODs and Miss Moxxi's signature weapons should be part of the arsenal. Good Touch of the appropriate level is fairly easy to get by. With no ammo vendors available in the arena, and a very few ammo drops from the enemies, ammunition slots should be increased as much as possible. Letting DoT to do as much damage as possible and then "respraying" the targets as needed is a viable ammo conserving strategy. Health regenerating and/or boosting, Corrosive Damage boosting relics and class MODs are all good to have. Early rounds are fairly easy with fewer enemies, both in terms of types, numbers, and spawn points. Type of and number of enemies as well as direction from which they are attacking only gets more intense with each consecutive round. In the later rounds, enemies can spawn and attack from different directions. Elevator pit and two pass-through Hyperion containers at the far northern end of the arena can provide excellent cover. With a bit of clever management, they can shield the Vault Hunter from most of attacks and provide a place to recharge shields or regenerate health. Final round is particularly challenging, adventurers are therefore well advised to level up accordingly and acquire adequate weapons and gear. It is fairly easy to run out of ammo if relying too heavily on just one type of weapons. If the Vault Hunters stay near the containers, quite a few Loaders spawning at the opposite end of the arena will stay there doing nothing. After taking care of the enemies closer by, those loaders can then be picked off one by one with sniper rifle shots. Surveyors tend to get stuck at the cliff face behind the containers turning themselves into easy targets. Round 1 Welcome to the Hyperion Circle of Slaughter! You've completed the first round of the Hyperion Slaughter, but things are just getting started. Round 2 Are you ready for round two? Two rounds down -- keep up this pace and you'll have completed Hyperion Slaughter in no time. Round 3 Welcome to round three of the Hyperion Slaughter! Hope you've got enough ammo! You're more than halfway done with the Hyperion Slaughter -- don't stop now! Round 4 The fourth round of the Hyperion Slaughter will be the hardest yet! Better check your gear. Only one round remains in the Hyperion Slaughter -- think you can handle it? Round 5 Can you survive the final round of the Hyperion Slaughter? You've completed the Hyperion Slaughter! Mechanized warriors everywhere will speak of you in hushed whispers -- or they would, if robots were capable of whispering. Or emotions. Notes *The mission may fail if the Vault Hunter jumps from the elevator early while descending. See Also *Bandit Slaughter *Creature Slaughter *Magic Slaughter ru:Гиперионская_бойня